Search for the Cure
by kora22
Summary: A deadly virus is striking the cubs of the Pridelands. After their friends have been taken over by the virus, it's up to Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kotta to find the cure before it's too late... Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: New story! Yay! Everyone's getting sick... not good. This one will definately present a challenge to the cubs. Can they get through it? Why is everyone sick? What will happen to them? Don't just sit there reading this, read the story! :D Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Falls Sick**

Simba, Nala, and Tora were walking back out of the den after taking Kora inside. He was sick, along with Kula and Mheetu. Nobody could figure out what was wrong with them, so Mufasa sent someone out to get Rafiki. Simba, Nala, and Tora were going down to the water hole, they were told to stay away from the others so they wouldn't get sick.

The cubs got down to the water hole and tried to find something to do.

"I'm bored." Simba complained. "There's nothing to do."

"We just got here..." Nala answered. "You get bored to easily."

Tora looked at them. "How could you think about having fun at a time like this!" she exclaimed. "What if Kora, Kula, and Mheetu are dying!"

"Tora, you need to calm down. We won't know what's wrong until Rafiki comes, so let's just wait for him to get here." Nala told her.

"I guess..." Tora said. "but still."

"I know you're worried, but let's find out what's wrong first." Nala said. "Then, at least we know what we're dealing with."

"Okay..." Tora said sadly.

They sat in silence for a moment before Simba spoke, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe-" Nala was cut off by a voice yelling to them.

"Hey! You three!" the voice yelled. They turned and saw Kotta running towards them. He looked like he was in a panic. "Come with me! Something's wrong with Uzuri!" He ran back to the other side of the water hole. Simba, nala, and Tora followed him.

When they got to Uzuri she was lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "Ohh... my stomach... it... hurts...

"Her too?" Nala asked.

Kotta looked at Nala. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kora, Kula, and Mheetu all are sick." Nala replied. "It looks like Uzuri might have the same thing. Get her up to the den."

Kotta nodded and put Uzuri on his back and ran to the den. Nala looked at Simba and Tora. "This is a big problem." she told them. "Whatever this sickness is, it's spreading fast."

"Let's go see if Rafiki is there yet." Simba said. Nala and Tora agreed and they all went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Simba, Nala, and Tora all walked up Pride Rock and went into the den. They saw Kotta standing there over Uzuri. All their parents were there, along with Rafiki.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Sarafina asked Rafiki.

Rafiki let out a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, they have contracted the Matapishi Virus."

"What's that?" Neema asked him.

"It is a rare virus, it's cause is unknown." Rafiki answered. "It does not effect everyone, but those it does affect go through much pain. It is usually fatal."

"Is there a cure?" Mufasa asked.

"Sadly, there is not." Rafiki replied. "Nothing can be done. They may recover on their own, but it is unlikely." He looked to the ground. "I am sorry..."

They hadn't noticed Simba and the others walk in. They heard everything. Tora and Nala both broke down, crying. Their brothers were dying, as was their friend. Their parents tried to comfort them, but it didn't help. Simba let some tears escape his eyes before he spoke. "Let's go." he said.

"G-go... W-where...?" Tora asked in between sobs.

"We're going to find a cure." Simba told her. "Kotta, you come too."

The four cubs left the den to go and try to find the cure to the deadly virus. Their parents didn't try to stop them, they knew they wouldn't be able to. They were just as upset as the cubs were, so they knew what they were going through. "Good luck..." Neema whispered as the cubs left the den.

* * *

The four cubs went down Pride Rock and back to the water hole to plan out what they were going to do.

"So, where should we start looking?" Nala asked. "We have nothing to go on."

"We can't let that stop us." Simba told her. "Let's see... Where could we look..."

"Wait!" Tora said. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Kotta asked.

"Back in my old pride, there's someone who may know if there is a cure to the virus." she told them.

"Won't they be kind of upset with us?" Simba asked "We killed their king and prince."

"It'll be fine." Tora replied. "Nobody really liked my father, he was too harsh."

"Okay, let's hurry there." Nala said. "We don't have time to waste!"

Tora led them all in the direction of her former pride, with the hope of finding a cure for the Matapishi Virus.

* * *

**A/N: Well... This isn't good. The Matapishi Virus is deadly. Hopefully Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kotta can find a cure before it's too late, but finding a cure for something that doesn't have a cure can be kinda difficult... How will they be recieved back at Tora's old pride? According to her, they'll be alright, but then again... maybe not... Remeber to Review! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So how will the cubs be recieved at Tora's old pride? Can they find someone who knows the cure for the Matapishi Virus? Read on to find out! Please Review!**

**KaylaDestroyer: No it wouldn't do their situation any good if they were turned away... or killed, but you'll have to read on to see!**

**TLKLover1212: Uzuri maybe getting a story more centered on her soon...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back Home**

After a few hours of walking, Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kotta had crossed the border into Tora's old pride.

"Okay, I don't see anyone." Tora said. "We might be able to get in unsee-" she was interrupted by someone yelling at them.

"Hey! You four! Stop!" the voice yelled to them.

The cubs froze. Then they turned they're heads and saw a young male lion standing there. His mane wasn't fully grown and he wasn't too big, but he still looked intimidating.

"Who's that?" Simba whispered to Tora.

"I don't know." Tora answered. "I don't remember him ever living here."

"Come with me." the lion ordered. The cubs followed him, not wanting to get in more trouble.

The lion led them to the den where they had defeated Tamba. When they walked inside, they were taken to another lion that had slightly gray fur and a black mane.

"What is it, Kupata?" the gray lion asked.

"My king, I found these cubs trespassing on our lands." Kupata said as he stepped aside, revealing the cubs that were standing behind him. Simba and the others didn't make eye contact with the king.

"Why did you come he-" the king stopped when he saw Tora. "Tora?"

Tora looked up at him when he said her name. She smiled. "Uncle Hewa!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" he said, happy to see his niece again. "Where's Kora?"

"He's sick..." Tora told him. "That's why my friends and I came here. Do you know where grandma is?"

"You can probably find her by the water hole." Hewa answered. "You remember where it is, right?"

"Yes." Tora replied. She turned to her friends, "Let's go." They started to walk out of the den.

Hewa looked at Kupata. "Go with them to make sure nobody bothers them." he told Kupata.

"Yes, sire." Kupata answered before following the cubs.

* * *

Back at the Pridelands, Kora, Kula, Mheetu, and Uzuri were getting worse. They now had very high fevers and couldn't stop shivering. Rafiki was doing his best to keep them well enough for a chance of recovery, but everything he did had no effect on the virus. He had done all he could. He went outside to talk to Sarafina, Neema, and Kula's and Uzuri's mothers.

"There's nothing more I can do." Rafiki told them.

"How... long..." Neema asked , sobbing.

"They'll be lucky to make it through the night." he answered. "The only chance they have is if Simba and the others manage to find a cure, you may want to go say your goodbyes. Neema nodded as she and the other lionesses walked into the den.

_Please find a cure. _Neema thought, tears still running down her face.

* * *

Tora and the others had found the water hole back in her old pride. Kupata had left them when they got there. When they got to it, they saw a light tan colored lioness laying on one of the rocks, sleeping.

"Grandma!" Tora yelled to the lioness.

The lioness' eyes shot open when she heard Tora's voice. "Tora?" she said, getting up and walking towards the group of cubs. "You came back?"

"Yes, but we came for help." Tora replied. "Remember when grandpa got sick?"

"Y-yes." her grandmother replied, just mentioning the virus that took her mate away from her upset her. "What about it?"

"Kora has it, and so do some of our friends." Tora told her.

"Kora... has it...?"

"Yes, but we're trying to find a cure." Tora said. "Have you heard about any cure for it since grandpa died?"

Tora's grandmother thought for a moment. "Yes, I have." she said. "Someone went to search for a cure for your grandfather and found it, but when they got back with it, it was too late."

"Where did he find it?" Nala asked.

"He said that he got it from a pride that he met in a jungle, but I wouldn't know where it is." Tora's grandmother answered.

"In the jungle..." Nala said. "Wait! Kulaani's pride! That must be it! Let's go, I know where it is!"

"I'll come too" Tora's grandmother said. "Can't have cubs like you out there all alone."

They all went to the den where Hewa was. "Uncle Hewa, we're leaving!" Tora yelled to him.

"Alright, Tora." he answered. "You and your friends can come back anytime!"

After saying goodbye, the cubs and Tora's grandmother, all left to find Kulaani's pride in the jungle, and hopefully a cure to the virus that was killing their friends.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like they're close to finding a cure, this'll be easy... or not. They better hurry the sick cubs back at the Pridelands don't have long left...**

**Well, we got to see some more of Tora and Kora's family, the one's that aren't psycopathic killers. That's all for today. Next update tomarrow! Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter, Yay! Their on the right track to getting the cure, but I can't make it too easy for them now, can I? Enjoy the chapter!**

**explosive0berry: If they get back with the cure in time, everyone will be fine, but they may get a little held up...**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Will Tora and Kora leave the Pridelands? Maybe, maybe not. Why would I tell you now? :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arachnophobia**

It was late in the day when the cubs and Tora's grandmother, Adia, finally arrived at the jungle. They knew they didn't have much time to get back to the Pridelands before the virus killed the others. They had to find Kulaani's pride quick and get that cure. They didn't know just how bad the condition of their friends was.

"Are you sure you know where it is, Nala?" Simba asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, it's not too far in." she answered. "Come on."

They all walked into the jungle to look for the pride. As they were walking, Nala thought she heard something. She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tora asked.

"I thought I heard something." Nala answered. They all remained quiet and listened. They heard something that sounded like it was snapping small trees as it walked. It was getting closer to them.

"What could that be?" Kotta asked. "It sounds like it's really big."

Suddenly, a horrifying creature came out from the cover of the trees and other plants. It was a giant spider. It was bigger than ten lions put together.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Simba shouted.

"Well it's obviously a deadly giant spider." Kotta said. "Shouldn't we be running?"

They all took off, away from the spider. The spider didn't move, it just shot a web and caught Nala in it. "Ahhhhh! Simba! Help!" she screamed.

They all came to a halt and ran back towards Nala, but right when they were about to reach her, the giant spider dragged her away.

"Nala! Simba shouted. He turned to the others, "We have to follow them!" They all ran after the spider, now they had to rescue Nala.

"Why am I not surprised this happened..." Tora said as they all ran to rescue Nala.

* * *

"I'm starting to get worried about the cubs." Sarabi said as she walked back and forth. "They've been gone all day, and it's obvious they've left the Pridelands."

"I've sent out Zazu to check with other prides to find out if they've seen them. He should be back here soon" Mufasa told her. "How are the others doing?"

"They're worse..." Sarabi replied. "Sararfina told me they aren't expected to make it through the night."

"Hopefully the other cubs have found a cure." Mufasa said. He looked to the entrance of the den. "Oh, here comes Zazu now." The blue hornbill landed in front of the king and bowed.

"Did you find out anything, Zazu?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes, my queen." Zazu said. "They had been at a pride a few hours from the Pridelands."

"Where are they now?" Mufasa asked.

"The king of the pride informed me that they were heading for the jungle." Zazu replied. "One of their lionesses was accompanying them. He said it was Tora's grandmother."

"Okay... at least they're not alone." Sarabi said.

"Well, as long as they're with someone, they'll be fine." Mufasa said.

"I hope so." Sarabi said. "I hope so...

* * *

"Where did that stupid spider go!" Simba yelled as he searched frantically for Nala. Now, not only were his friends dying, his girlfriend had been kidnapped by a giant spider in the middle of a large jungle."

Tora put a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay, we'll find her." she said. "Maybe the spider won't hurt her."

"Actually, when a spider captures it's prey, it sucks out the guts of it's victims." Kotta told them. Everyone glared at him. "What? It's the truth."

"Just ignore him." Tora said. "Let's find the spider."

"Uh... Guys...?" Kotta said.

"Haven't you said enough?" Tora asked with her back to him.

"I think I found it." he replied

The others turned around and saw Kotta wrapped up in a spider web. He was then pulled up into the trees. They all looked up and saw a massive spider web above them. In it, Nala and Kotta were wrapped up. The spider was getting ready to suck out their guts and kill them.

"We have to do something!" Tora yelled. "It's about to kill them!"

"I have an idea." Adia said. "I'll distract the spider, while you two climb up the tree and free them from the web."

"But what about you?" Tora asked. "What if it gets you too?"

"Don't worry about me." Adia told her. "I've faced tougher things than this spider. Now, go"

Tora and Simba nodded and started climbing up the tree. They had to save Nala and Kotta quick so they could find the cure for the Matapishi Virus... but they had to get out of this alive first...

* * *

**A/N: I know a giant spider seems cliche, but what's a jungle without a giant spider lurking around? Kotta's little bit of information probably didn't help Simba's mood. Will the other cubs survive the virus, more importantly, can Simba and the others get away from the spider, so they can get the cure for the virus. Well, until the next update. Please Review! Thanks! Not sure I'll be able to update tomarrow, but I'll try. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, not much to say, let's see if they can get away from that giant spider. Enjoy! Please Review!**

**TLKLover1212: Yes, the spider was random, but I couldn't just let them get the cure that easily...**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Maybe we'll find out about Adia's past in another story, I'm not sure..."**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rescue**

Adia looked up at the spider that was getting closer to Nala and Kotta. "Hey, ugly!" she yelled at the spider. "Why don't you pick on someone else?"

The spider turned it's attention from the two cubs in the web to Adia. It started to crawl towards her. It kept shooting webs trying to catch her, but she kept dodging them. She wasn't sure how long she could keep it up. She looked up to see how far Simba and Tora were.

Simba and Tora had finally reached a branch to where they were level with the web.

"We made it!" Simba exclaimed.

"Yeah, but there's one small problem..." Tora told him. "They're in the middle of the web. How are we gonna reach them?"

Simba looked around and saw that there was a vine he could use, but it didn't look strong enough to hold him. "I'll use that vine!" he said. He took hold of it in his mouth and jumped. He swung forward a little, then it snapped, but he had gone forward with enough speed to get him to Nala and Kotta. As he fell he reached out and grabbed both of them. They all fell into some bushes.

"Tora looked back down at her grandmother just in time to see her get wrapped up in a spider web. She didn't hesitate. She jumped from the branch she was on and landed on the spider's head. She unsheathed her claws and slashed the spider's eyes. The spider let out a deafening screech and crawled away into the jungle.

"That was close." Adia said, as Tora freed her from the webs. "Where are the others?"

"We're fine." Nala said as she, Kotta, and Simba walked over to them. "Just a few cuts, but nothing else."

"Do you still know where we are?" Tora asked. "We really got off track wit that incident."

Nala looked around, but she didn't recognize anything. "No..." she answered. "I don't remember us ever being in this part of the jungle."

"Wonderful!" Simba exclaimed, throwing his paws in the air. "Now, the one's we care about are dying, we don't have a cure, we were attacked by a giant spider, and now we're lost! Isn't this great!" Simba had never felt this frustrated before.

"Who's over here?" a voice said from behind some bushes. They all looked towards the bushes and saw a cub come out. "I heard the giant spider's screech all the way from my-" he stopped. "Nala?"

"Kulaani! You found us!" Nala exclaimed. "Good thing you came by, we're lost."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "It's dangerous."

"That's obvious..." Nala said. "Look, we need your help."

"With what?" Kulaani asked.

"Do you know anything about something called the Matapishi Virus?" she asked him. "We're trying to find the cure."

"Ah, yes. The Matapishi Virus..." Kulaani said. "Extremely deadly, unless you have the cure of course... which I happen to know. Let's go get it. It's back at my pride." He led them all back to his pride, so they could finally get the cure.

* * *

When they arrived at Kulaani's pride, he told them to wait outside the den. "I'll be right back." he said. "I have to talk to my dad." he walked inside the den, leaving them to wait. After awhile, he came back out with what looked like half of a fruit shell. He set it on the ground gently. "Here it is." he said.

The others all looked in the shell to see what is was. It looked gross.

"Ew... What is it?" Nala asked.

"Um... crushed crickets... snake venom, elephant skin, mashed grubs, old-" Kulaani was interrupted.

"Okay, stop before I puke." Nala said with a disgusted look on her face. "Do they drink it?"

"Yes." he answered. "But don't give them too much. Too much isn't good for you, just a sip will do."

"Thanks." Nala told him. She turned to Simba. "You carry it."

"Aw, man..." Simba said as he gently picked up the shell in his mouth, being careful not to spill any on the ground or in his own mouth.

"Let's hurry!" Tora exclaimed as they all ran back to the Pridelands.

"Come back anytime!" Kulaani yelled as he watched them run back to their pride. "You're always welcome!"

* * *

Rafiki had just finished checking the condition of the sick cubs. He came out of the den with a sad look on his face. "They only have a few more hours... Five at de most"

"Th-they have to hold on..." Sarafina said sobbing. "I'm s-sure the others f-found the cure."

"Even if dey have found a cure... It maybe too late to save them," Rafiki said, "but if dey do have it, and get back in time, there will bw a chance." he began to walk down Pride Rock. "I'll be back later." With that, he left, not expecting to see those cubs alive when he got back.

"They'll get back... I know it..." Neema said. "They have to... Please..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh, oh... only a few more hours until the virus kills them. Well, they have the cure (which sounds gross), this'll be a walk in the park... Or will it? You know how I am. Hope you liked it! Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter! They almost there! Not much farther! Can they make it? Or will they once again be delayed? Read on and enjoy! Please Review!**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Scar and Sora would be a whole huge problem, which is why they must wait for a later story...**

**snheetah: The cure also sounded gross... but I suppose if I was dying I would drink it...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Last Obstacle**

Simba and the others made it out of the jungle. They had the cure, all they had to do was get back to the Pridelands, easy, right?

"We're gonna make it!" Nala said, seeing how quickly they had gotten out of the jungle. "It's just a straight run home from here!" They still had a long way to go, but they weren't going to stop running.

"Nala, what if we're already too late?" Tora asked. "We've been gone awhile and it's getting dark."

"We can't be too late!" Nala snapped. "They're fine!" Nala didn't like thinking that they maybe too late, but she knew there was a chance that they were.

"Sorry..." Tora said, surprised at Nala's sudden temper. "I'm just saying..."

"I know." Nala said. "I just don't want to live with the fact that we failed..."

"Well, as long as they're still alive, no matter how bad it is, they can still live." Tora told her. "We're almost there." They kept running, determined to get the cure to the Pridelands.

* * *

Back at the den, it had been about three hours since Rafiki had left. He had given the cubs no more thatn five hours to live, and now it looked as though it was too late to save them.

"They only have a couple hours left..." Neema said. "Where could the other cubs be?"

"I'm not sure they'll make it back..." Sarafina said with a hopeless look on her face.

"Don't say that!" Neema exclaimed. "You can't give up on them!"

"Alright, but still..." Sarafina sighed.

"Wait... What was that?" Neema asked.

"What?"

"I... thought I heard..." she stopped and listened. In the distance she could here someone yelling.

"Help!" the voice yelled. Neema's eyes grew wide. "Sarafina, come with me!" she exclaimed before running out of the den. Sarafina ran after her.

* * *

Simba, Nala, Tora, Kotta, and Adia were almost to the border of the Pridelands. The were all running as fast as they could... Then they suddenly stopped.

"What the..." Nala said. "I-I can't move. I'm stuck!"

"Wait... we're not just stuck..." Adia said. "We're sinking! It's quicksand!" All the cubs started to panic and tried to get free. "Stop!" Adia yelled. "The more you struggle, the faster you sink!"

"Why doesn't this come as a surprise..." Kotta said, not seeming to care that he was sinking in quicksand.

"Someone, help!" Nala yelled.

"HELP!" Tora shouted as loud as she could. "We're in quicksand!"

They all yelled for help until they saw two figures running towards them. "Help!" Nala yelled again. The two figures reached them.

"Nala?" Sarafina said. "Hold on! Neema and I will find something to pull you out with."

All the cubs were sinking fast. Tora was almost completely under. "Tora! Grab this branch!" Neema exclaimed, holding a branch in her mouth.

Tora grabbed the branch in her mouth and as she was pulled out, she grabbed Simba, who was trying not to drop the cure to the virus, and pulled him out too. Once they were out, Nala and Kotta were both pulled out.

"Well, that was fun..." Kotta said.

Adia was finally pulled out as well. They all managed to escape the quicksand.

Neema looked at the cubs. "Did you you find a cure?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes." Nala replied. "Simba's holding it."

"We have to hurry." Neema told them. "By time we get back to Pride Rock, they'll have less thatn an hour to live." They all ran back to Pride Rock. They were going to make it.

* * *

They arrived back at the den, they all went to where the sick cubs were. They had made it just in time. Rafiki was there waiting, but he wasn't expecting them to arrive.

"They found it!" Sarafina exclaimed.

Simba walked over to Rafiki and gave him the disgusting mixture. "Yuck!" Simba said sticking his tounge out. "I got a little in my mouth!"

"They only need a sip." Nala told Rafiki before he gave it to them.

Rafiki gave them each a sip. He was amazed. Almost immediately, their fevers broke and appeared to be getting better. "I can't belive it." Rafiki said. "They're improving. A little rest and they should be fine, they're still in pretty bad shape, but dey should make a full recovery." Rafiki took a small sip of the mixture himself. "Dat stuff is good!" he said before leaving the den, taking the cure with him.

"Ew..." Nala said. "That monkey's crazy..."

Everyone was overjoyed, the cubs were going to make a full recovery.

Tora turned to her grandmother. "Do you have to go, Grandma?" Tora asked.

"You may stay if you want." Mufasa said walking into the room. "You did help save these cubs, and I'm sure your granchildren would like it if you stayed.

Adia looked down at Tora. "I'll stay." she said. "I have to go tell everyone back at the other pride I'm going to be staying here with you. I'll be back soon." Adia left to go inform her pride that she would be living in the Pridelands with Tora and her brother.

* * *

A couple days past and the cubs that had been sick were finally able to leave the den. Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kotta were waiting for them. Uzuri walked up to Nala and Tora. "Thanks for saving me..." she said reluctantly. "but this doesn't mean we're friends. I still don't like you." She turned to Kotta. "Let's go, Kotta." The two walked down Pride Rock.

"Well, let's go!" Mheetu exclaimed. "I've been trapped in that den, I need to go on an adventure!"

"Calm down, Mheetu." Nala told her brother. "I say we play around the water hole today."

"That's cool with me." Kora said.

"I'll come too!" Kula exclaimed.

The cubs went down to the water hole and played for awhile, but were interrupted when someone spoke to Nala. "Hello, Nala."

They all looked and saw a cub that had light brown fur, dark brown paws, and light blue eyes.

"Roka?" Nala said. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you back home." Roka told her.

"No." she said. "I'm never going back."

"Fine." he answered. "Then I'll just have to make you..."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're cured. That was a close call with the quicksand... Who is this new cub and why does he want to take Nala back to her old pride? He seems like quite shady if you ask me... That's all for this story, I hope you liked it! :) I'll be back tomarrow with the next, and we'll learn a lot more about Nala's former pride. Remember to Review! Thank You!**


End file.
